


took the stars from your eyes and made a map

by Frektane



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frektane/pseuds/Frektane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens in the space between life and death</p>
            </blockquote>





	took the stars from your eyes and made a map

Wanda Maximoff opens her eyes and sees emptiness.

Then, her vision focuses, and she sees stars. No—more than stars. Galaxies. Millions of galaxies whirling around each other, little more than dots on an endless expanse of blue-black and spattered out like flecks of paint.

A chill from the floor beneath her back has settled into her muscles and into her bones, but something cradles her head with familiar gentleness. There’s a hand on her shoulder, gold-gloved and still.

“You’re awake.” Jean’s voice echoes in the space, rebounding between ground and stars.

“I knew I would find you here.”

“I caught you—I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?”

“I couldn’t stop it.” Jean shifts slightly in her seat, as if she’s remembering how to move again. “I was too far away.”

“You caught me.”

“Pulled out the _you_ part of you. Here, you’re safe; nothing can touch you.”

“Except for you,” Wanda points out, tilting her head back to look up at Jean. “Or…”

“If she wanted you dead, I’d stop her.” Jean leans forward a little, hair falling down like a curtain around both their faces. “Anyways—not here. She knows you’re not here to hurt her. And she doesn’t see you as a foe.”

“You’re talking like she’s separate from you.”

“It’s the easiest way to conceptualize it.” Jean runs her thumb along the side of Wanda’s face. “We’re two entities, but also—we’re not.”

“That’s maddening.”

“I know.” Jean leans down and kisses the tip of Wanda’s nose. “I’m glad you’re here. Well—not _here_ , but, here. I’m not glad they killed you, but I am __very glad that I get to keep you safe again.”

“Do I have to leave?” Wanda shuts her eyes, fearing the answer. The turn of galaxies still whirls through her closed lids; maybe the stars will never leave her now.

“No.” Jean rests her forehead against Wanda’s, and Wanda thinks she can feel her smile. “When you’re ready, you’ll return, as Sorceress Supreme once again. Cheating Death himself.”

“Immortal,” Wanda says, an echo of words long gone.

“Yeah. Immortal.” A grin in her voice. “Consider it a perk; I’m not about to lose you just yet.”

Wanda reaches up and tugs Jean’s chin down until she can kiss her, long and slow and sweet, and mumble into her mouth: “I missed you.”

_I missed you too._

_I can’t stay._

_I know. When you come back again, I’ll be here to keep you safe._


End file.
